<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lot of wine, a golden god and a poor artist by Mio_from_Mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811198">A lot of wine, a golden god and a poor artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars'>Mio_from_Mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R is having a bad times after getting in a conflict with Enjolras. He spends day after day in his appartment, drinking wine and painting the blond Apollo. Until Courfeyrac decides to step in and everything seems to go down the drain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lot of wine, a golden god and a poor artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It knocked four times. Courfeyrac, apparently. Reluctantly I laid the brush down on the colour palette, stood up and wiped my hands on my old trousers before shuffling to the door, took a sip from a bottle and opened the door. The brunette slipped inside and went straight through to my bedroom. I followed him slowly and stopped in the doorway. With a careful glance he looked at my latest work of art. Enj, as mostly.</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac didn't even turn around when he started talking: "He noticed." I kept an eye on him, sipping wine over and over. "Who?"<br/>
Now Courfeyrac was getting away from my painting. "E. He knows you weren't there."</p><p> </p><p>"And?", I replied, confused.  Enjolras wasn't usually interested in me, he hardly ever noticed me. If he did, he only gave me mocking or annoyed looks, because I interrupted his high speeches with critical remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"He asked for you," Courfeyrac said.  Sure he did. The brunette was just trying to lure me back to the Musain so he could amuse himself with my comments. I asked what E had wanted while I put the empty bottle on the table and resumed my artistic activities.<br/>
"There was no one there to criticize him.  Maybe he missed you," Courfeyrac replied with a grin, leaving me a little more space.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," I replied ironically and finished my work of art before opening a new bottle.<br/>
Courf sat down on a chair in the corner.  "He was totally unfocused, had to start over several times. Man R, He's worried!"<br/>
Of course. E only had his revolution in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac knew I liked men, more precisely, the blond Apollo. He knew I drew, he knew I drew Enjolras.  He knew that I drank to much again and was not really interested in the revolution, but was usually there to listen and stare at Apollo, as I liked to call him, while I drew. Mostly him. </p><p> </p><p>The gong of a church tower clock could be heard from outside, in half an hour the others would meet in the Musain without me. Since I had started a fight with Bahorel at the Corinth almost a week ago, which was ended by E, I had not been there or at the Musain anymore. Enjolras had pressed me against the wall in rage and lectured me. First about me being drunk as usual, then about us having more important things to do, and then something about the fight. I had hardly listened, pushed him away at some point, got my jacket and my folder and hadn't been there since.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Courf got up, straightened his clothes and went towards the door.  He turned around again in the doorway. "Write him you're all right. "If you're not coming back, write him."<br/>
"Not interested," I said grumpy and tried to get rid of him. He just grinned and stood firm. "Otherwise I'll tell him you're here," that was all he said.  I threateningly held the brush in front of his face: "You wouldn't dare."</p><p> </p><p>"If you have not written a letter by tomorrow morning, I feel obliged to do so. You can leave the letter on your doorstep and I will pass it on, you don't even have to leave home for it.  I'll see you." were his last words before he disappeared into the darkness</p><p> </p><p>I closed the door, sat down at my desk and dropped my head on the table with a loud bang. Some empty and full wine bottles clinked, I took one of the full ones and enjoyed another drink. To the revolution, hm? </p><p> </p><p>Even 7 hours later I still had not put a single letter on the paper in front of me. I had made up my mind, because I did not want Enjolras to show up here personally. I didn't have enough storage space to hide all the drawings and I would give anything to make sure Apollo didn't see them. </p><p> </p><p>With tired eyes I looked at the picture I had painted today.  Enjolras, with the red jacket and a red flag in his hand, standing over the city. Slight signs of angel wings were visible behind him. Sighing, I took the now dry picture from the easel, put an R on the front and the description "Leader in Red" on the back. </p><p> </p><p>I put the picture aside and drank the rest of the wine bottle. I quickly put the words "I'm fine" on the empty sheet of paper before tiredly putting the sheet of paper into an envelope and laying it outside the door as the sun slowly rose over Paris.  A little later I dozed off. </p><p> </p><p>When I woke up again, the sun was already high in the sky.  I cleared my dry throat with a few sips of wine and tried to remember what had woken me from my sleep. I received the answer when there was another line of knocks at the door. Definitely more than 4 knocks. I moved withoug the bottle to the door and already heard a childish voice.  "Grantaire! Gavroche here, Courfeyrac sent me with post. Open up, R. " </p><p> </p><p>I opened the door, pressed a few coins into the boy's outstretched hand and received two letters in return.<br/>
Gavroche disappeared whistling happily and I sat down at the desk in my studio/bedroom after closing the door.<br/>
The first letter I opened was from Courf.</p><p>Hey R,<br/>
I delivered the letter. Do you still have all your artwork together? There was a drawing on the back of the letter, but I couldn't tell which one as quickly as Enjolras put the letter away.  He saw them. I suppose it wasn't planned.</p><p>Courfeyrac</p><p>P.S.: I'll send Gavroche with the letter, I won't be able to make it myself today. Hope you tip the kid.</p><p> </p><p>I dropped the bottle and started going through my drawings. It was definitely not planned for Apollo to get his hands on one of his drawings, but I couldn't figure out which one was missing.<br/>
With trembling fingers I reached for the bottle again and fetched the second letter. A drop of the red drink hit the white paper and left marks as I recognized the handwriting I had seen so often. Very carefully and accordingly slowly I opened the white letter, which was closed with a red seal.  Red.  Enjolras color.<br/>
17 words had been immortalized with blue ink on the white paper.  It was nothing special and yet they touched me in a strange way.</p><p> </p><p>The old bank on the banks of the Seine.<br/>
At dusk.<br/>
If you don't come, I'll come to you.<br/>
Enjolras</p><p> </p><p>I carefully folded the letter back together, put it in the envelope and put it in a box on the shelf. In this box I kept the drawings I liked best, 95% of these artworks obviously showed E.</p><p> </p><p>I started a new sketch and at the same time another bottle of wine to distract my brain from thinking up horror scenarios about the upcoming meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I finished and looked at the black and white drawing of the Musain, the time of nightfall began. I basically inhaled half a bottle of water to sober up at least a bit more than I even was now. The wine had stopped from making problems disappear and it didn't make me feel light and happy and funny anymore. I sighed and left the dwelling.</p><p> </p><p>From the said bench one had a fantastic view over the Seine. I had been here many times before and had captured this wonderful landscape.<br/>
When Enjolras appeared next to me the sun had already set. Without a word he sat down next to me and took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. I recognized my letter, but the paper was folded so that the drawing remained hidden. I unfolded it slowly. </p><p> </p><p>The memories came back when I looked at the picture. It was originally a scene from the  Musain. On the right side there was Enjolras on the table, on the left the Rest of us were spread out. I had drawn myself sitting on the wall, but only with very light strokes, so I looked rather invisible. Enji, on the other hand, was drawn with much more pressure, so that he was the center of attention.</p><p> </p><p>Enjolras had obviously changed the picture.</p><p>He had traced the fine lines of my figure with a pencil, so that they now appeared darker and thicker than the others.  I seemed more important.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were drawing us." he said calmly. There was some kind of emotion hidden in it but I couldn't figure out which. I felt to dizzy and really warm. Maybe it was Apollos aura, his radiance<br/>
"Of course not." I scoffed "It seemed a miracle that you ever noticed my presence at all." Enjolras frowned at me. He looked cute when he was frowning and I hoped to not forget his face so I could draw it later<br/>
"It is wrong." he said. </p><p>I scoffed again."No. It's exactly as it originally appeared." My voice was kind of rough and it hurt as I spoke.<br/>
"You are not invisible. And I am not invincible, I am not as strong as you make me out to be." Enjolras said calmly while slowly shaking his head</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say as all words seemed to have left my brain. "Damn you Enjolras." I thought and stared instead at the dark water in front of me, shimmering in the moonlight.<br/>
Enjolras put the drawing back in his pocket and dragged me to my feet. I walked beside him, our hands touching each other from time to time. I noticed for the first time that evening that I was really cold, which could be because I had left my coat at home. I trembled, but tried to suppress it as best I could. Out of an alley came soft voices which attracted my attention. </p><p> </p><p>So I only noticed when it had happened that Enj had put his hand on my forehead.<br/>
"You have a fever" he said and helped me into his jacket which he seemed to have<br/>
taken off in my absence.<br/>
Something inside me screamed that it was not right to accept this gesture, but I remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>"R?", the blond teared me out of my thoughts again. I made a questioning sound and looked into Apollo's pretty face as I turned my head "I asked, since when you have been sick?" His voice sounded much softer than usual and somehow worried.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged my shoulders and held on to Enjolras when my vision blurred and I tilted forward. At least I wanted to hold on to him, but I missed his shoulder completely and almost hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for me Enjolras reaction time was much shorter than mine in my current condition and I found myself in his arms.  E put me back on my feet and supported me all the way to my home. "Thank you", I said quietly and started to look for my key.</p><p> </p><p>"It is wrong. I do not always think only of the revolution. There is something else I think about. Or rather someone," Enji said much quieter.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and tried to stop despite the dizzyness, he came closer and pressed me against the door by my shoulders to keep me upright as I slouched. Confused, I pulled my eyebrows together. "I see. What's that got to do with me?" E leaned his head forward and now spoke into my ear, "Because it's you."</p><p> </p><p>Before I could even react, the blond had pulled his head back a little and made another movement.  His lips lightly touched mine.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked but happy, I returned the kiss as the door behind me gave way and I fell into my apartment. Apollo must have pulled the key from my pocket without me noticing. As I looked at him in bewilderment, he pulled the key out of the door, threw it on the old dresser beside it and closed the door.  </p><p> </p><p>I got up and stumbled behind him to cut off the blond man who was about to enter my bedroom. We fought until I got dizzy and fell over again. Blackout.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first E×R fic ever so I'd love to hear what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>